


【乔米】麻烦的叠加

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt Damian Wayne, Jondami, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, ass kiss, have red and blue to fukc dami （3p）, jon top dami bottom, 阴茎被过度玩弄
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *红蓝的乔乔们*有3p*是肉*瞎写的*超级无敌ooc*里面的乔纳森真的很崩很雷很脱离原作因为不小心写太长没有那个功力修改了只能顺着开头崩下去*是超软的达米安*有血腥疼痛描写*没有年龄操作*避雷注意*前面是3p后面不是了*有许多肮脏play以及无节制*情节完全无脑瞎操作，大概是个搞笑文 * Red and Blue Joe's, BROOC, br3p, br3p, brbr3p, brbr3p, brooc, brbr3p, brbr3p, br3p, BROOC, brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr Probably a funny article





	【乔米】麻烦的叠加

 

（this photo is my draw to this write）

============================================

乔纳森回到地球后依旧是红蓝的两位，达米安没能让他们恢复，而且就连红氪石都弄丢了。克拉克发生过这种情况，超人让他的儿子们耐心，他先是让他们不再一副光芒泛滥的样子，人类的肤色让这对双子看着如同寻常人，只是红蓝的双瞳可以区分。  
但他们的融合还需要一段时间。  
“不错嘛，小红蓝们。”  
达米安因为擅自外出的原因受到了被迫继续去上学的惩罚，他看着新来的，被介绍的另一位乔纳森，觉得讽刺极了。没人怀疑他们的双子身份而接受了表兄弟的设定，这就跟超人能一直不带面具工作一样，看来他的儿子也有跟他一样的变脸天赋。  
“你能区分我们？”  
其中一位的乔纳森说。  
“我说过你们其中一个听着更聪明一些。”  
罗宾像是想起什么，他的脸色从嘲讽变成不满。  
“又或者是，更深的感觉？”  
另一位乔纳森说，他是蓝色，他们都带上了彩色隐型眼镜，那种人造的蓝让他们看起来一模一样。  
达米安不说话了，他看起来有点生气，但是不怎么想发作。  
“天啦，你害羞了！”  
小红比较的朝气，但在达米安眼中是口无遮拦。  
“我没有，我，不会对那种事情有什么阴影。”  
小韦恩恢复以往那样的不近人情，达米安开始以一种没温度的眼神看着乔纳森们，那是他对不喜欢的外人的一种防御。达米安从来就不喜欢交朋友，他比较喜欢赶跑他们。  
“好吧，你生气了。”  
红色乔纳森没有那种被冷漠的愤怒，他比蓝色容易冲动，可他现在是近乎挑衅的看向达米安。在他看过罗宾那种不堪的样子后，他对他消失了某种平等的敬意，而是以一种低蔑的，暧昧的轻视态度去看待他这位朋友。男孩还未能处理他现在的歧视感，这是天生，但后天道德能磨灭。  
“所以我们是做不成朋友了吗。”  
蓝色询问，他能更冷静的发现达米安的抗拒。  
“你认为呢。”  
强奸犯们与受害者能如此冷静的站在一起聊天已经是诡异局面，或许他们不应该用这样的词汇来描述，但达米安诚然的是被性侵的一方，他们在宇宙中遇到一些坏事，极度危险的幻觉激发人类的繁殖欲，那是低等动物普遍的事情，过于弱小的一方会恐慌的产生性欲从而无节制的繁殖繁衍下一代，乔纳森还没能成长到足以独立的时候，他被外星生物那种低端手段迷惑，罗宾艰难让他们三人逃出，却受到了这样的对待。  
被两个乔纳森侵犯的记忆简直糟糕透了，他们懂得不多，却有过多的力量去行驶他们的本能，达米安下体大量出血，他在那个过程里看着那两位快乐的表情觉得很不可思议，要知道他疼痛不堪，怀疑自己在后面是否需要截断一部分肠子而避免伤口感染的蔓延，可他什么事情也没有发生，只是从头冷静到彻底，还有嘲讽小红蓝们技术烂的力气。  
蓝色发誓，他真的忘不了他逐渐清醒看到达米安的样子，那名罗宾满脸嫌恶的用他们的披风给自己擦下身，然后还把掉出来的那一点肠子给塞回去，他浑身布满紫红斑驳的痕迹，却还有力气威胁他们要给他找来水源，不然他会因为肮脏而把他们都弄死。  
真是嚣张，但是红蓝们没有反驳，他们在开始的时候会顺从罗宾，可在后面合作回地球的时候被达米安那种恶劣的态度把愧疚消磨得一干二净，现在甚至是能当面调侃了。  
“我们可以更加亲密？”  
那种逃避的态度引起超级小子的追逐心，就像是曾经的猎物在你面前嗤牙咧嘴，可达米安不愿意示弱，他严厉的否认了，并且让他们别靠近他。  
“我讨厌你们。”  
“这可真让人伤心。”  
小红不太真挚的回答。

* * *

之后达米安越发的远离红蓝们，他开始减少上学的频率，在夜巡的时候也不会跟超级小子们在一起，这对红蓝的双子似乎在大都市合作愉快，可达米安不会触碰那边的地盘，他否认自己内心的心有余悸，他偶尔会因为想起他那时候无法反抗的困境，那种无法逾越的力量会让他感到绝望，达米安会想起他的父亲是如何以凡人之躯在一众的异能者里面保护自己的城市，他以此冷静，并且认为自己能克服那种恐惧。  
他不应该与超人类们攀比。  
但乔纳森们的偶尔拜访会让他心烦意乱，他讨厌看到红蓝们笑嘻嘻的嘴脸，那是那种没经历过什么不寻常事情的优渥者的脸，他们甚至还带上人间之神那种若有若无的冷漠，他们继承了这个世界上最强的血液，肯特们有这个资本，可达米安就是讨厌，性侵的事情是导火线而非主要原因，达米安在那个事情看到自己的软弱无力，这种厌恶自己与他本身过大的自信十分矛盾，他都要唾弃那样强大被浪费的蠢家伙们了。  
“你就不能更喜欢我一点吗？”  
小蓝会偶尔这样的询问达米安，他看着人畜无害，氪星的基因不会糟糕，乔纳森有着一种近乎油画的朦胧可爱，他以那样天真的眼神看向达米安。  
“另外的家伙可是会经常搞砸事情，但是我不会，达米安，我比他理智多了。”  
“我能听到！”  
小红放大声音说。  
“你们我都不喜欢。”  
乔纳森们会带上一些小零食给达米安，但他不会接受。达米安还在调整自己，没有余心去理会另外的小孩们。  
这种情况持续了一个月，超级小子总能带着友善，而达米安从一开始的拒绝到，觉得不太正常的躲避，他并非真的讨厌乔纳森，可是那种时不时的暧昧询问以及想要亲密的感觉让他想要逃离。达米安指的是逃离两个乔纳森这种事情，如果是一个他有把握搞定。  
可他现在真的没有把握了。

* * *  
“你心跳加速的频率变多了，达米安。”  
小蓝握住了达米安的手，罗宾只是单纯的预感到后面有东西而往后攻击，那是他下意识的习惯。  
“但我不认为是不安。”  
小红说：  
“我还是觉得你在害羞，d。”  
红色还是带有那种猎人的侵略感，他看向达米安的眼神模糊又热切，他回到地球后去了解了更多，但他似乎误解跟达米安发生关系是一种什么性质。罗宾觉得是意外，但他觉得是恋爱。这种误差太大了。  
“所以你们认为可以放肆了？”  
乔纳森放开达米安的手，蓝色的他不想让达米安更加警戒，只是罗宾这样执着的抗拒让他觉得有点无奈。  
“不是，但是你太明显的逃避我们了。”  
“我有勇气去面对你们。”  
达米安有种咬牙切齿的语气。  
“那我们能恢复一起夜巡吗。”  
“这不一样！”  
“那就告诉我为什么。”  
小红不耐烦了。  
“罗宾，你可不会把事情含糊。”  
对，可达米安说不出来，他只能默认乔纳森们的行为。

* * *

循序渐进对他们不适用，恢复共同夜巡的下场是，达米安会被做什么出格的事情。  
乔纳森们认为自己不纯粹的人类身份可以不被社会道德束缚，他们似乎在独自处理罪犯的时候被扭曲了认知，超级小子们有些肆意的使用自己强大的力量，但只在达米安身上。小红会在罗宾牙尖利嘴的时候把他压到墙壁上亲吻，他认为他们可以干这种事情，乔纳森进去过达米安里面，他有这个权利。而蓝色比较沉稳，他出格的事情不多，可那种过于亲近的姿态则让达米安更为心惊，那种力量的不对等，掠夺者与被掠夺者的对比，他被他压得心惊胆颤，那种被过于巨大存在压迫的感觉很是可怕。  
“噢，你要适应，达米安。”  
蓝色抓着他的手背吻了吻。  
“我们还会有更亲密的时候。”  
他一语成鉴，达米安忍无可忍，或者是无处可逃，他不会求助他的父亲，罗宾没有更多处理感情的方法，这是他的第一段恋情，但恋人糟糕透了，他提供他自己的私人地盘，那是一个小别墅，好让乔纳森不会把他随便抓去哪个地方进行强暴，在氪星被定义成年的乔纳森的这个年纪似乎多了很多关于青春期的探索欲跟荷尔蒙蓬发，达米安还差上一点，或许他再长大一些就能跟上乔纳森的频率。但是现在没有机会让他长大了。  
达米安，被按在红蓝中间了。  
“感觉不错，达米安，我很高兴你的主动。”  
小红探前去亲了亲达米安的脸，他坐在达米安身后，双手很自然的抱住达米安的腰。  
“我认为我们需要更加正式。”  
达米安说，他真的，被乔纳森们那种恍若发春期的狗的蹭腿给蹭出感觉来了。之前是什么错觉让他会认为乔纳森是只温纯的大金毛？  
“感谢你的床，达米安，我会帮你脱衣服。”  
蓝色在达米安面前给他解开衣服，他的动作看着很温柔，但达米安抓住了对方的手指。  
“先，洗，澡。这里有五个浴室”  
他的洁癖总是这么不适宜。  
达米安不认为自己是在逃避，他们第一次是外力的不正确原因，但这次是他主动，可他还是有些害怕，有两个外星人要上他，怎么听怎么糟糕。  
但乔纳森们还是把达米安从浴室里抓出来了，罗宾被水蒸气弄得浑身通红，他被抓回去刚才的位置，小红很高兴的把他的头按过去后面来吻他，而达米安的眼则是看着前面的蓝色乔纳森，对方就这样看着他们，既不恼怒也没有嫉妒。床上有第三者在真的奇怪透了，达米安有些慌乱的把手往后去推去，却不小心摸到了别的东西。  
“说真的，你有对比过我们吗。”  
在红色停止那种尝试的亲吻后，蓝色问达米安。  
“我觉得你们一样烦的程度不相上下。”  
达米安有些心虚的躲过那种期待的目光，他觉得自己简直奇怪透了，他不应该有这样的情绪。  
“而我觉得你费力气去骑那些罪犯的头还不如骑我。”  
小红被达米安挑衅的那一下捏得有些上头，他更加的减少他们的距离，达米安躲开蓝色的视线又被逼得只能把头往上看去。  
“所以你们到底什么时候能恢复！”  
他真的要经历这种糟糕第二次吗？！达米安已经不认为自己的主动是个好主意了，有两个超自然体要压他，而他还只是个人类。  
“别害怕，达米安，最起码我不会让你回忆之前那种疼痛。”  
蓝色的乔纳森似乎看透达米安的不安，他躲避这个是因为一开始就尝试了不愉快的行为，但乔纳森会学习，他的超级能力能让他窥视很多人类的手段，比如口交，现在，他把达米安拉扯下来，去含他的小鸟。  
“你…”  
这种突然的刺激让他夹住了乔纳森的头，男孩的头发软而顺滑，大腿肉在上面摩梭得感觉有些新奇，或许达米安不觉得他会有这种去触摸乔纳森头发的机会，小蓝退出嘴亲了亲达米安的阴茎顶部，他的舌尖顶了顶淡色的尿道口，达米安颤抖了一下，便看到对方拿出一个假阳具。达米安不可思议瞪大眼睛。  
“我靠！”  
达米安想要挣扎，他愿意接受乔纳森是因为他们还没长大，里面可不包括让他被一个成人尺寸去插。  
“嘘嘘，冷静点。”  
后面的小红按住了达米安的上身，他的阴茎就在罗宾的脸旁充血，那种肉块膨胀的清晰热度让达米安想要跑，他能感觉到乔纳森的阴茎顶着他的脖子，但是他的肩膀被压住了。  
“我害怕我们无法给你好好做扩张，要知道能进去你体内会让我们兴奋以至于无法控制力量，所以需要别的东西代劳。”  
红色的愉快直接的从后面传递，达米安感觉他在被奸着脖子，乔纳森在蹭他的耳朵，阴茎头就在他的耳廓里摩擦着，达米安睁大眼睛害怕，要知道如果乔纳森真的有这个能力操进去，他可不想死在这样滑稽的行为里。  
“别害怕，你都痿掉了。”  
蓝色在下面用脸去摩梭达米安软下去的小鸟，他抬起达米安的腰分开臀部好让他能看到下面的小洞，那里因为紧张而收缩着，乔纳森朝小穴吹了吹气，便把淋上了润滑剂的假阳具朝里面塞去。  
“不…你们不可能会有那个东西…那不合法…”  
后面被异物撑开的感觉让达米安脸都发白了，他缩了缩脖子，乔纳森的阴茎都要把他的颈肉操红了，对方现在在操他嘴角了，这让达米安很不想说话。  
“但是得到挺容易的，达米安，我们都知道这个。”  
小红今天没有带他的隐形眼镜，那个血红的眼在房间里很是刺眼。  
“我会慢慢来，达米安，请放松。”  
蓝色在后面缓慢的把假阳具挤进去一个头部，他安慰的吻了吻达米安因为急促呼吸而起伏的肚子，上面因为锻炼有素而浮出一些肌肉，乔纳森的舌头在上面舔了舔，把肌肉线弄得湿漉漉的。  
这种暧昧又沉稳的缓慢不是达米安所想要的，他以为他会被粗暴的撑开然后迅速完成这种事情，而不是任由一个乔纳森在摸他的腰，另一个乔纳森要操他的嘴这种前戏，达米安下面被摸得要不行，那种认真探索的摸法很让他受不了，他想要说什么，可小红在他开口的时候按着他的头把阴茎塞进他的嘴里了。  
“别在这个时候喋喋不休，罗宾鸟。”  
他不怕达米安咬他，更何况达米安也咬不动，在他拿阴茎头去顶对方的上颚肉的时候，蓝色乔纳森又把头低下去含住达米安的小鸟，他发现达米安半勃不勃的样子有些辛苦，便去让他彻底站起来。  
如今，达米安只能徒劳的收紧肌肉，他的后穴被缓慢塞着假阳具，前面被含着，蓝色的乔纳森在用舌头玩他的小鸟，红色在用阴茎玩他的嘴，对方似乎因为他的舌头想要把嘴里的东西顶出去而开心，达米安的舌头徒然无功，就是在给他增加舒服度。  
“你想射了。”  
小蓝判断，他的下唇能碰到达米安的蛋蛋，那里正在搏动着什么，乔纳森抬起眼睛，与前面的他做了个交流，接着达米安便一小段时间的被放过嘴，他们把他翻过来，乔纳森扔掉后面进去一小部分的假阳具，就这样插进去还没缓过来的后穴。  
“唔！——”  
达米安没有对这种冲动行为有任何前提心理，他被这样冲撞顶到了红色乔纳森的肚子，但是没有任何撼动，达米安的下颚就是乔纳森的阴茎，要知道超级小子硬到不行，他的东西还在精神的站着。  
“继续，达米安。”  
小红把他的头按下去，让达米安的口腔彻底能包裹住他的家伙，罗宾的牙齿就是助兴的东西，他甚至不需要敲掉小白片而且任由达米安技术糟糕的在帮他口交，达米安的嘴角被他操得红红的，眼尾也是，罗宾没有太大抗拒的意思，他会害羞但是不会抗拒，后面的冲击没有不死不休的意味，乔纳森异常的温和，他缓慢的在罗宾的肠肉里摩擦，似乎想让他记住他的形状。  
一切都进行得很缓慢，这让达米安有些急迫，他不自然的收缩后面，腰跪得有些软。蓝色察觉到达米安的示弱，他弯下腰去搂达米安没力气的下身，用手去把阴茎里的精液挤出来，达米安已经要射了，只是他就差那一点感觉，乔纳森的手很灵巧，他用指腹摸开达米安的尿道口，小超人的手指很有力量，达米安浑身紧绷，有点像是挤牛奶。  
“慢慢来。”  
红色稍微的往后靠了靠好让达米安能瞪他，罗宾的嘴鼓鼓的，他不满的往上看着乔纳森，只是因为缓慢射精的原因而没有什么力度，那张刻薄的嘴说不出话来，而且里面的喉咙要吐未吐的挤压感很是良好，塞缪尔喜欢这个，他的阴茎缓慢的渗透着前液，他想罗宾品尝他的味道。  
“你…”  
达米安当然知道他的嘴里出来了东西，他吐了出来，但是被乔纳森按着头而没办法逃脱那个距离，塞缪尔套弄了几下，朝达米安的脸射出几股精液。  
“哈，你这样真好看。”  
简直无聊，达米安把脸按到床单上去擦脸上的东西，他的头顶就是小红的阴茎，那个家伙还没软下去，他又在他的头发里乱插，达米安觉得简直够了。  
“别乱玩。”  
他觉得这个乔纳森简直就是对什么都好奇的发情动物，红色的眼睛亮亮的，他在达米安把手放到他的东西上面的时候顺势的包住了，他在拿达米安的手在手淫。  
“我喜欢你，达米安，所以才对你如此有感觉。”  
对方在他手里很快又硬起来了，达米安有些累，他下身还在被小蓝抓着，小鸟因为被玩弄得射精还在一抽一抽的状态，达米安摆脱不了那个手掌，乔纳森还在后面稳健的插着，就跟他的手在挑逗他的蛋蛋一样。  
“你们能不能换个姿势。”  
他这样真的撑不住，罗宾浑身只有膝盖在着床，他的双手都被拿去套弄阴茎，这种姿态十分不好着力，达米安感觉自己完全就是被后面给撑着，乔纳森的似乎很喜欢看达米安这样窘迫的状态。  
“来吧，不然今晚太快结束。”  
蓝色这样对红色说，他们像是筹划什么，达米安有种被排挤的感觉，只是他被往后推去，小红在压他的腿，看着他下面跟蓝色乔纳森交合的地方。  
“还有空位吧。”  
他说着，把手指往会阴滑去，达米安的后面被挤压得没有褶皱，可乔纳森还是从下面钻进去一根手指，这种扩张感很不妙，达米安把他拿开，罗宾已经出虚汗了，他就连说话都有些颤抖。  
“我来。”  
他来把剩下的乔纳森给塞到自己里面去。  
这样的罗宾看着就是新手，他有点惨兮兮的去摸乔纳森的阴茎，小红笑着贴近他去咬他的乳，这是罗宾身上没有太多伤痕的地方，那里还是软的，带着点他刚出生的肥，小朋友的乳房有点突出的弧度，这样看着有种肥腻的光芒。  
在达米安往自己后面伸进去的时候，他不免的要碰到已经在里面的塞缪尔的阴茎，那里温热得不行，已经有点烫了，现在蓝色在握着他的腿窝好让他能分开双腿，乔纳森从后面枕着达米安的肩膀，他的蓝眼睛有点黯淡，但是里面是全然的热烈。  
“你这样碰我的感觉很棒。”  
蓝色停止了抽插，他就这样静静的让达米安去主导，这个罗宾的手指在这个时候不太灵活，他不怎么熟练的扯着自己的黏膜，乔纳森通过眼睛的透视，能隐约看到他把自己的肠肉翻出来。  
“你这样会受伤，d。”  
“不管了。”  
达米安只想把自己后面再弄个空隙好让前面的乔纳森能进来，对方都要把他的前胸咬出血了，他不懂男人的乳头有什么好玩，但是乔纳森用牙齿咬着他的乳尖往外扯的感觉真的很耻。  
“所以你别再咬了！”  
达米安真的恨极这个乔纳森了！他去推小红的头。  
“你简直就是狗儿子！”  
蓝色的乔纳森还有性爱的感觉，但这个家伙完全就是在把他当玩具玩。  
“我爱在你身上留下印记，达米安，你浑身的伤痕全是别人的。”  
他去吻达米安，全然不在乎他刚刚才插了达米安的嘴，罗宾被他咬着舌头堵得呼吸不顺畅，他握着小红的阴茎，很艰难的往自己的小洞里面挤进一个头部，达米安在让别人来奸污自己，行为听着有点下流。  
红色还在往前面压，在他完全进去的时候达米安感觉到一阵眩晕，下面太挤了，他被撑得不行，那种顶着脊椎的肿胀有点毒瘾的感觉，他有抗药的训练，达米安不想自己去沉迷这种，他在被全世界最好的血统操，想着就是发疯。  
“所以…你们…”  
他侧过头躲开红色的索吻，额头的汗把他的头发弄得湿漉漉的，达米安抹掉那点要进去他眼睛的汗水，看到手里才发现那是没擦干净的乔纳森的精液，这个家伙就这样让他顶着这点东西来接吻？！  
“真的不是变态吗…”  
他们已经在他后穴开操了，这两个家伙的阴茎在他里面摩擦，想想就觉得诡异无比。  
“我们是一体的，小红就是我不好用的左手。”  
蓝色解释。  
而红色没有像以往那样反驳，他似乎操得开心，不断的把达米安往后压，他开始去咬达米安的另外一个乳，罗宾才发现他前胸已经被咬得通红，因为不敏感的原因，那里看着红得要滴血也没知觉，达米安怀疑的碰了碰自己肿起来的乳头，才感觉到又疼又辣。  
“你们简直…..”  
他可不想要在那种地方贴着创口贴去夜巡，罗宾在他的制服下面是乳头贴着东西的小孩，显得淫乱又狎昵，这就是在玷污他的职业，达米安严肃的脸红掉了。  
“让我们玩吧。”  
蓝色乔纳森从后面摸上他的阴茎，他似乎喜欢上达米安的小鸟，他的双手在男孩还在成长的阴茎上滑着，那里的皮又嫩又软，达米安扯不开对方的手，又无法推开在他胸前的头，可他却不被束缚双手，罗宾觉得难堪极了。  
“开心吗。”  
达米安有点恍惚，他是第一次有如此感觉，他觉得自己是被兽夹夹住的猎物，但又是别人手里的宠物，他被把玩着所有敏感的地方，怎么也挣脱不出来，觉得舒服又不自由，只能在别人手指里哀嚎快乐尖锐的声音，但是他现在还在忍着不去呻吟，那种舒服冲动的声音被他焖在喉咙里，达米安觉得自己就要哑掉了。  
“那是爱。”  
乔纳森纠正。

* * *

达米安已经忘记自己是什么时候脱虚过去的，他不认为计算时间有意义，在他最近一次清醒的时候还有月亮，他们是在下午来到的别墅，达米安艰难的朝乔纳森下达一个命令，把他洗干净。  
那种被挖空的感觉真的让达米安不想再见到乔纳森了，他都不知道被玩射了多少次，而且腹部那里来自别的东西的鼓胀让他想吐，达米安庆幸自己没有吃东西，真的被操吐了他估计要去自杀。  
沉着的睡眠没有梦，但是达米安训练有素，他不会让自己陷于真正的昏迷，那种拼命吊着一口气的感觉很不舒服，但能让他有安全感。  
于是他在早上被乔纳森弄醒。  
“你醒了。”  
达米安发现自己在趴着，外面有别的麻雀在叫，而乔纳森抱着他的腰在咬他的背骨。  
“…你..”  
罗宾张了张嘴，他才发现自己说话很困难。  
“你可以用唇语，达米安，我能看到你喉咙里血红的一片。”  
乔纳森的气息在他的尾骨上深深浅浅，达米安眯着眼睛，他现在在忧虑回应乔纳森是不是一个错事，这家伙太没节制了。他果然还是个小孩子，达米安可不想养小孩。  
[你恢复了？]  
快要三个月了，他简直就要忘了只有一个超级小子是怎样的生活。  
“对。”  
塞缪尔在他身后抬起头，融合的后遗症让他有着红蓝的双眼，看着就是异瞳猫，那里渗透着捕猎者的光芒。  
“…最后一晚…”  
达米安的声音有些嘶哑，他懂如何调节自己，比如喉咙的肌肉。  
总之他亏大了，达米安浑身干净，但是这种清爽的感觉没有给他多少好心情，他分明就能避免那种玩法。  
“但是你很开心，别用这么恶毒的声音，达米安。”  
作为不愉快的惩罚，乔纳森往达米安的臀部咬了口，达米安想要翻身，却被按着无法转去。  
“你要做什么。”  
不对劲，为什么恢复成一个的超级小子会让他感觉这么诡异。  
“你的后面被操肿了。”  
乔纳森答非所问，他似乎变成一个泛滥爱意的家伙，咬着名为达米安的一块肉，怎么也嚼不腻。简直就是初恋情节严重者。  
“别看那里！”  
后面被分开在空气暴露的感觉不太好，总之肠肉接触冰冷的早晨空气让达米安有些想颤抖，他不喜欢私处被观看，他觉得这是过度侵犯领域的一种。乔纳森知道达米安的坏毛病，总之他把他拿下来了，就要好好的去拔掉罗宾的刺，让他软绵绵的躺在他的怀里，接受姓氏为艾尔保护，虽然他现在还没有氪星名字，但是他总会有的。  
“你还没习惯我玩你的小鸟？”  
乔纳森有点恶意的用指甲去刮翻出来的肠肉，达米安后面的黏膜充血肿胀，原本没什么血色的地方露出一点鲜艳的颜色，看着仿佛只要用力一些就能破坏出血，达米安被挖得脚趾都要屈起来了。  
“你别来了…”  
男孩怀疑自己要得脚抽筋了，达米安可不想去做这种大腿抽搐的噩梦，他怀着不可名状的害怕抓着床单想把自己抽走，但是乔纳森不让，他按着达米安的腰，把脸埋进他的臀。  
“塞缪尔！你这个狗娘——”  
他真的做了，达米安的腿完全软了，他就连要说的话都无法说完，乔纳森朝他肿胀的地方舔了下，舌头水腻的声音让达米安耳朵通红。  
“你要适应我对你做的所有事情。”  
更出格的，更不可思议的。乔纳森不觉得有什么羞耻的，或许性爱高涨能让人对肮脏的程度减低，他把舌头伸进去达米安的肠肉里，入口是一片血腥的味道。他没想到她真的能咬破了。  
可达米安还只是发抖，他对这种事情并非一片空白可是第一次经历，男孩能在杀人的领域耻高气扬，可在这里他只是被乔纳森压得死死的，缩成一团，奥古禁欲得教育让他对快乐感到可怕，欲望可耻，达米安还没能完全屏蔽那种羞耻心。  
“抱歉。”  
后面渗出来的血染红了乔纳森的嘴，黏膜被折磨又被清洗彻底，无法承受乔纳森那样的舌头，达米安的阴茎不争气的鼓胀起来，他不由自主的抬高腰部，想让前面有个空地，好让他能蹭床单。罗宾的大脑有些窒息，这让他不自觉的在沉迷欲望。  
这是个好兆头，最起码乔纳森认为，他把手伸去给达米安手淫，一晚上足以让他熟悉罗宾的小鸟，那里没有多少耻毛，还是光溜溜的一片，尿道因为射精的原因而微微僵硬，他捏住了那里，去抚摸达米安的囊袋。  
“唔…放开…”  
当射精成为习惯的时候达米安想要放松，他眼角被憋得通红，后面被舔开了而软得不行，乔纳森能感觉到达米安在用小腿踹他，但是他不理会，只是去吃肠子里的血。舌头在里面翻搅着，达米安下面硬的不行，他用手去掰开乔纳森掐着他阴茎的手，乔纳森有自己的主意，他的嘴配合着手的频率很轻而易举的让达米安射精，罗宾成为一个容易被搞定的家伙，他浑身无力的趴在床上喘气，只在乔纳森把鼻子滑过会阴的时候才发抖一下。  
“你还可以的吧。”  
晨勃让肯特很有欲望，他的阴茎还在等着埋去哪个湿热的地方快活一下，达米安的沉默透露着某种妥协，塞缪尔抬起对方的腰，把勃起的阴茎往后穴压去。  
“ha….”  
达米安张开嘴没能说什么，他在那个缓慢进去的步骤里娩出一个气音，听着粘稠又甜蜜，罗宾弓着背，好让乔纳森方便动作，这种配合让超级小子高兴，他趴在上面去扯达米安的乳，那里是通红的泛滥淫靡颜色的地方，看着就有另类的食欲。  
“痛。”  
达米安半睁着眼睛沉溺在这种动作里，他被搞得没脾气，又或者是没有力气去发脾气，快感的累计让他脑子昏昏沉沉，他让乔纳森换个姿势，一个能让他喘气的姿势。  
乔纳森拔出来去给他翻身，他扯开达米安的腿又进去还没并拢的地方，这种正面能让他更清晰的看到罗宾的表情，对方的脸浮着某种疲惫的败坏，他压前去亲吻达米安的眼皮，好让对方能闭上眼睛。他不能再去玩达米安的小鸟了。  
“祝你好梦。”  
乔纳森真的不介意睡奸，他让达米安在早晨睡去，让罗宾在梦里被人奸淫，这种强奸举动没能让达米安睡好，他做了一个无法把腿合上的噩梦，并且在下午醒来，超级小子不在这里了。  
还有个好消息，达米安呼了口气。他被洗干净了。

* * *

制服的厚重给达米安某种安全感，要知道他经历了10个小时的赤身裸体，而且前胸跟后面疼得尴尬，他真的只能给自己的乳贴上ok绑，药店的家伙递给他一盒五颜六色的可爱东西，达米安屈辱自己的年纪，只能无可奈何的对着镜子去做这种事情。  
应该不会低烧，罗宾判断自己的身体素质，他即使是被超级小子按着做了半天也能承受，只是被强化的身体不应该是被超人类骑着去做这种事情，达米安陷入了低潮期，他觉得自己做错了什么，但是已经没有办法纠正了。  
“别来了…”  
男孩狠狠的说，他憋着一肚子气，内心给名为乔恩的家伙上了黑名单，少年的第一次恋爱过于糟糕，他就连排泄都不敢大力，尿道口滥用过度，达米安在尿尿的时候都有种恍惚的痛感，而且浑身的性痕迹他不知道要怎么处理，手印跟吻痕与伤口不同，他不能去包扎，也无法缝纫，肿胀也不到需要放血的时候，或许这只要穿上一衣服就能当作没有发生，但还有更糟糕的事情，达米安发现他走路的样子有点像被操多了的小畸形，他的腰因为那种空洞的疼痛而需要弯曲，大腿则因为长时间张开而没办法回到之前那副正常的样子，站着的时候软得不像是有骨头，而且还不能好好并拢。  
好吧，他对这个还是有办法的，达米安总算找到点事情干了，他给自己打了管调节神经絮乱的针，弥补肾液需要吃的药要等时间发作，惯例的运动让他头脑清醒，达米安打碎了十五个假人，终于把那种潜藏已久的杀气压抑下去，在路过武器室的时候他想起了乔纳森的脸，想着今晚的夜巡要不要带上一个氪石去尝试杀个外星人，他受到了某些屈辱，但对方说那是爱。  
达米安抿着嘴，他承认自己是接受了。

* * *

只是他没想到要这么快的有反悔的想法，达米安蹲在楼顶，感觉到不对劲，他从水滴兽上抬起头，乔纳森没有掩盖气息的迹象，他就这样飘在空中，背对着月光，眼睛闪闪的看着达米安。  
罗宾差点就要去跳楼了，他真的跳了，达米安第一次承认害怕什么，他现在只想跑。  
“你为什么还要跑出来？罗宾？你还有力气去骑别的犯罪？”  
超级小子还没能恢复完全，他的眼睛还是红蓝的双色，只是看着兴致很高，他高兴的把达米安抱起来，超级速度让凡人晕眩，达米安捂住了嘴不要吐，他发现他被小超人顶在墙壁之间，这里是红灯区，而他的下面有个挡住视线的顶棚。  
“你想摔死我？”  
这里起码有十八楼高，但是乱搭的建筑还不足以会让达米安丧命，他能接住那些延伸出来的顶棚跑掉，前提是乔纳森愿意放开他。  
“没有，达米安，我以为我今晚要单干，但是意外碰到你很高兴。”  
这个该死的披风小男孩如今闪闪发光帅得要命，乔纳森本不难看，有不少女性喜欢他那种真诚可爱的脸，如同温淳的金毛犬一般让人想要摸摸他的头，而现在，达米安被这头金毛犬压得瑟瑟发抖，他可没有忘记乔纳森见到他的第一句话就是嘲讽他，那个家伙是有多记恨他的绞杀武技，要知道他还没能成长到能跟成人罪犯血拼的时候。  
“但是我要单干，你放开我。”  
罗宾根本没想去看乔纳森的脸，他就这样侧着跟他对话，乔纳森对达米安这种过于明显的躲避行为不太高兴，他亲昵的去亲了亲这个坏脾气的小朋友，期待他能看看他。  
“我们本来就是组合，d，你又想丢下我？”  
“我没有丢下你，超级小子，你现在有足够独立的能力了。”  
那种嘴角的压迫又上来了，乔纳森似乎是亲吻上瘾了，这位有着完整家庭的小男孩热爱拥抱跟亲吻，如今他多了一位亲密的伙伴，他应该对他做这个。但是达米安不适应，没有谁会来无缘无故的抱抱他，更别说是脸颊吻，他黑着脸不自在的任由乔纳森在动作，这种自胸腔抱着把他压在墙壁上的浮空方式让他有点喘不过气来。  
“可是我不想独立，d，我想跟你在一起。”  
这句话听着有点熟悉，罗宾想起他曾经也想跟父母三人在一起，这种不友善的回忆让达米安有些沮丧，只是他的表现为愤怒，他有点蛮横的要推开乔纳森，但是没能成功。  
“我们不能在一起！”  
“为什么？”  
乔纳森还在蹭他，年轻家伙的第一次总是各种的不满足，他的精力过于无穷了。  
“没有为什么，我没有预想我们会是这种关系。”  
达米安终于去看超级小子了，那种满心的喜欢的表情真的能让他无法接受，罗宾的脾气很怪，有时候他都搞不懂自己想要什么。  
“那么，你认为是什么关系？达米安。”  
他掀开了那个绿色的面具，好让达米安能清晰看着他。  
“总之不能这么亲密。”  
他想把眼罩抢回来，可是乔纳森吻上了他，对方睁着眼睛在看，达米安不自然的张开嘴了，他们似乎是第一次进行这样纯粹的吻，但是乔纳森却在途中笑了。  
“你吃糖了。”  
超级小子没想到达米安还会有这样可爱的举动，要知道这个小大人总是严肃的。  
“那是压片巧克力。”  
啧，为什么这种调笑会让他这么懊恼，达米安皱着眉头看向乔纳森，小乔恩都要把脸埋到他的胸口上了。  
“噢。”  
锐利的罗宾标签刮到了他的脸，但是没有任何痕迹。  
“这个有点麻烦。”  
他顺势的把那个解下来，然后连同面罩扔到楼上去了，超级力气让他能轻而易举做到这个事情，在达米安意识到不对的时候，他的腰带被解下，那种重物在水泥上撞击的声音让他很不好受，达米安觉得乔纳森要拆了他。  
“你…”  
他有些虚虚的撑着乔纳森，满脸的尴尬，达米安如今被对方顶开了腿，超级小子就让他这样在半空中支撑。  
“我硬啦。”  
塞缪尔有些不好意思的说。  
“不…给我忍着。”  
这是什么恶魔宣言，达米安脸都要白了，他很快就能回忆起昨晚那种快乐折磨，但现在这个地方他躲不掉。  
“忍不了，达米安，你不觉得这个地方很隐蔽，很有情调吗？”  
“调情不是这种地方！”  
人类阻止不了超自然体，乔纳森在帮他脱鞋子，那种速度有点慢条斯理的意味，他下面的防具被一件件的往楼顶上仍，达米安很快就只有身上的那件衣服了，只是乔纳森没有脱他的斗篷，这样的达米安看着像被大被子盖着一样。  
“没有人会发现，我保证。”  
他拉开罗宾的腿让他夹上他的腰。  
“我一直觉得你的上衣就很像小裙子。”  
“啧，你是什么时候这么不正常的。”  
达米安似乎又回到昨晚的状况，他没有被束缚四肢，却又是这样无可奈何的状态，这让他有种肢体都是多余的错觉，他根本就不能撼动这样的超人类，只能被按着肆意玩耍。  
“情色不是不正常，我知道我的荷尔蒙过高，那些激素有点影响我了。”  
乔纳森去咬达米安的领子，他能咬开那个高领的衣服，然后让里面的印痕暴露出来，他在脱罗宾的裤子的时候已经看到那边还没恢复，男孩的下体夹着斑驳的手印，大腿跟小鸟那里是肿胀状态，他的手指摸向后面的穴，达米安吓得有点过激反映了，他完全的把脚曲着想要把自己团起来，但是乔纳森耐心的把一条腿拉到他肩膀上。  
“不会受伤，我不会把你那边弄出血的。”  
早上那是意外，乔纳森没有想到会这样，只不过达米安没有感觉到痛的样子，他没有哭。但是乔纳森也没看过达米安哭。  
“不是那个问题…我是不想做这种事情…”  
他们不是动物，不应该在一起之后就一直的频繁进行这种交配行为，而且他还该死的不会怀孕，这种行为没有意义。  
“但是我想，达米安，我想磨掉你的刺。”  
这简直就是过于直白，达米安没想到乔纳森会想支配他，还是以这种方式，羞辱？不，他真的在害怕了。  
“很下作。”  
达米安判断。  
“但是很有效，d，我也很喜欢，你有没有发现你在我怀里颤抖的频率增加了。”  
“拿我的弱点让你很开心吗。”  
这是一种攻击手段，罗宾内心那种浮躁沉淀了下来，他以一种冷静的眼光去审视这名超人之子。  
“我只是喜欢你那种无可奈何的样子。”  
乔纳森不认为自己是在做什么残忍的事情，他似乎是忽视了人类与超人类的体格，塞缪尔尽量的让达米安也参与这种快感之中，他如同热恋里什么都要分享的粉红家伙，过久的搭档让他习惯达米安这种冷漠，乔纳森笑眯眯的去亲吻那张不近人情的脸，然后拿出他今晚的玩具——一个飞机杯。  
“……”  
达米安有些绷不住了，他诧异的看着那个成人玩具，怎么也不能把仿真女性生殖器跟那种近乎天真的脸给结合起来，乔纳森还是那副纯洁无暇的样子，他慢悠悠的挤开那个女性的塑制入口，接着把撕开的润滑剂倒进去。  
“你用过这种东西？！”  
该死，他跟乔纳森是不是产生代沟了，又或者是他在哪方面又被丢下了。  
“有说明书，看着不怎么难，我选择的是最小的规格，达米安，你应该能进去。”  
“我？！”  
超级小子的声音没有特意压低，却昂有阴谋的味道，他趁着达米安依旧不在状态的时候抓住了对方的双手，然后把已经软化的飞机杯插入达米安那个露在外面颤巍巍的小鸟。  
“唔！”  
太冷了，那种凝胶滴落到私处刺激过大，达米安又开始瑟缩，他根本就没有勃起，那个玩具进不去。  
“没弄好。”  
乔纳森摇摇头，他放开达米安的手，罗宾被这样折腾得很不好受，他的脸开始苍白，但乔纳森没打算放过他，乔恩简直就是强硬的抓着达米安的老二，就这样生硬的套弄进去。  
“好了。”  
柔软的塑胶里是达米安软趴趴的肉，他模仿那种抽插动作抓取几下，达米安气得直接就拿头去撞他了。  
“别玩了！”  
他在插一个女性的假器官，还在别人的操作里，这种莫名其妙的公开羞辱让达米安生气了。  
“没有玩，而且你…有感觉了。”  
那种探究的眼神让罗宾窒息了几分，乔纳森不怎么笑的样子看着有点恐怖。  
“我以为你是同性恋。”  
他的手还在按压着那个自慰器，那种力度模拟着内部的挤压，而且因为包裹的原因里面开始温暖起来，达米安有些慌神，他自从看到那个女性下体就开始恍惚，这种反映躲不过乔纳森的动态视力，他往下按去让达米安能完全顶到里面，那种包裹的舒适感让罗宾脸上泛出病态的潮红。  
“你以为罢了。”  
小韦恩把手抓上那个自慰器，这是他第一次开始这种主动性动作，达米安看着乔纳森，对方意外的没有黑脸。  
“又或者是你不喜欢我的手跟嘴巴。”  
超级小子笑了笑，接受了自己技术烂的问题。  
“那我也要解决我的问题了。”  
乔纳森抓住罗宾还勉强挂在他腰上的一只脚，便扯开裤链，让里面的阴茎出来。  
“我不在乎。”  
对方掩饰不了他吃瘪的不爽，达米安有些无谓的嘲讽了，他想要把搭在乔纳森肩膀上的腿收下来，这个动作对他来说难度不高，可是很累，只是乔纳森朝前压去卡住了达米安的动作，他让罗宾把背弓起来，好让他们下体能够接近。  
“润滑剂还有一些。”  
飞机杯里的东西把达米安下面弄得湿漉漉的，乔纳森就在他的股沟那边顶弄，那种滑过去的感觉让达米安有些阴深，他怀疑超级小子是不是要就这样进去，但对方却只是在他的臀部上模拟，他把头放到达米安颈间，在那里缓慢呼吸。  
“你感受一下，d，我觉得你能记住我…”  
他把双手都去拉扯罗宾的臀部，达米安失去了两个支撑点，失重让他下意识的去绞紧乔纳森，这种情况下他只能无可奈何的去依靠这边的空中飞人，他把一只手去抓乔纳森的头发，另一只手在玩自慰器。反正他觉得这比塞缪尔插他好玩。  
后穴缓慢的顶进去一个头部，接着是下面的部分，达米安庆幸乔纳森的年龄，他不会太大以至于让他后面撕裂出血，可他也是正在成长的时候，肠子还不是能成为性功能的一部分，那里又小又紧，总会吸引某些变态去喜欢这种地方。  
“你喜欢前面还是后面？达米安，我进去似乎过于容易了。”  
乔纳森在开操的时候总喜欢说话，达米安不知道这算不算抱怨，可他很直接的指出乔纳森的小：  
“或许是尺寸问题，以及，前面。”  
塞缪尔都要有点无奈了。  
“我会长大，达米安，而你也会更爽。”  
“我不觉得，不要用那种词语。”  
“太矜持了，罗宾。”  
乔纳森放开手，他就这样利用罗宾的体重去顶他。  
“我还没真的给你用这个飞机杯呢。”  
达米安呼吸停滞，他想抓着超级小子的头发把他从他脖子里扯出来，可对方却把手伸去他的下体，他拿开达米安抓住自慰器的手，接着朝上面按下了什么。  
“唔！——”  
顶端那边突然的有金属的振动感，达米安能感觉到有什么东西在刺激他的生殖器，那种对尿道口的压迫过于强烈，他想要尿尿，可乔纳森没能让他夹腿。  
“那里有个跳蛋，达米安。”  
他抓住达米安的两只手往上按去，情绪的激动让塞缪尔差点把达米安的手骨按成粉碎骨折，罗宾的头顶上面出现外力的凹陷，他的手被压在里面，水泥擦破了一些表皮，但是他没能因为疼痛呼喊，因为乔纳森堵了上去，他再次吻上了达米安，把手从制服下面伸进去，不意外的摸到那里的ok绑。  
[太淫乱了。]  
乔纳森半眯的眼睛透露这样的嘲笑，可达米安无法说话，他勉强的撑着视线，手臂的疼痛吸引了他一部分注意力，可下体的震动与插入让他太阳穴突突的跳，他在前后夹击里简直要神志不清，刺激让他射精，可是自慰器堵住他的尿道让他无法顺利，达米安晃动头部想要说话，可乔纳森却把他更深的往墙里压去，他还在维持他的节奏，撕开那个碍事的创口贴然后揉达米安的胸，这种缓慢与罗宾正在承受的快感异常分裂，他的胸腔鼓动的幅度越来越小，直到乔纳森放开，那种缺氧差点让他昏迷。  
“哈啊….”  
达米安甚至没能呼吸上一口气，乔纳森便捂上他的嘴。  
“别出声，除非你想周边十米范围内的三个人听到你的淫叫。”  
塞缪尔确信达米安能听到这话，这名罗宾异常喜爱面子，他知道达米安已经看不清楚他了，罗宾的眼里满是眼里跟朦胧，他下意识的咬紧了下唇，而乔纳森在这个时候握着自慰器往下压去。  
“呜！！！！————”  
达米安咬破了舌头压抑住那种声音，他刚射完的尿道还在敏感，可乔纳森却孜孜不倦的在刺激。  
“流血了。”  
超级小子掐开他的嘴，有些怜悯的吻上去，他现在才开始有感觉，正有些激动的去顶弄达米安，自慰器还在运动，达米安已经要崩溃了。  
“你能承受住。”  
这是罗宾模糊能听到乔纳森的话，他在这里被按了两个小时，直到被玩得射到大腿内侧都抽抽的才失神过去，乔纳森有些粗暴的手段磨烂了那个飞机杯，他有点遗憾的丢弃这个小玩具，才用罗宾的斗篷把那个睡过去的小朋友包起来，达米安没能完全闭上眼睛，粉红的眼睑下面是不安在跳动的眼球，罗宾没有这么虚弱的时候，乔纳森都有些要羞愧了，他似乎是太得意忘形的不小心弄伤了达米安，手部的伤不算严重，但是达米安在这段时间会不能用他的手。  
也许他还需要我给他喂饭，超级小子愧疚的想，他应该要照顾达米安一段日子了。

* * *

别醒来。  
达米安在要清醒的时候给自己下了个这样的命令，他现在浑身都被不安包裹，因为旁边躺着乔纳森。  
他能确定那是乔纳森，那种非人类的压迫感，似乎是基因过于霸道的炫耀态度，总之达米安会觉得喘不过气，他放缓那种身体神经要去探索的感觉，假装自己正在睡眠，他可不想被乔纳森发现了。  
只是他很难抓住那种清醒感，罗宾的身体被过度使用，所有疲惫的神经都在要求再一次深度睡眠，达米安有点昏昏沉沉，他恍惚自己在做什么清明梦，但因为旁边躺着的是乔纳森，他却能这样放任自己。  
“d？”  
耳边有人在说话，可达米安没有回应，他的眼睛还是那副没完全合上的样子，下面有些不健康的青色。  
“放松点。”  
有谁抓上了他，达米安瑟缩了一下，可是那种温暖的力度让他缓慢的褪去紧张，手脚因为柔软而消散那种僵硬姿势。  
“说真的，我有点喜欢你这种伤痕累累的样子。”  
那只手从他的肩膀滑到他的前胸，手指在描绘什么，且带着别的情色幅度去抓揉，这种感觉开始怪异，达米安不自觉的张开了嘴，他会下意识在这种时候加大呼吸，这是危机的前提，他会遭受缺氧，以及某种难堪的事情。  
“有感觉了？”  
乔纳森觉得有点新奇，他开始靠近去接近达米安，把他整个的扯到怀里。  
在这种大幅度的动作下罗宾会清醒，可他给自己读了个暗示，所以他还是一副不愿意睁开眼睛的样子，软绵绵的在赖床。  
“醒来吧。”  
他要弄醒达米安送他一个礼物，但是对方那种不配合让乔纳森撇撇嘴。  
“你还要我用昨天那种方法吗。”  
塞缪尔贴近达米安的肩胛骨，他不轻不重的在上面咬着，手也开始从腹部往下延伸，只是达米安那种紧绷感还是让他放弃了这个举动，所以他便去摸达米安的腰，脚也去蹭对方的腿。  
“比如用舌头进去你那里？”  
他知道他在说什么，达米安在一瞬间睁开了眼睛。  
“早上好？”  
外面阳光通过玻璃隐约的投射到床上，达米安有点应激，他想要离开这张床，可是刚坐起来就被乔纳森抱住了。  
“放开！”  
他是真的彻底怕了这种黏黏糊糊了。  
“不要！达米安！我有礼物要送给你！”  
“我不要！”  
超级小子的礼物可不好受，达米安现在被迫半跪着承受后面压着的重量，他下意识要去捂住小鸟，但是发现他的手不太灵活，对了，昨晚乔纳森把他的手骨压断了。  
“我不玩你的小鸟啦。”  
他的确是有些克制，可乔纳森的克制是在摸他的大腿肉，达米安被这种抓揉弄得不自觉的要把腿并起来，可是他现在的支力点做不到。  
“你！怎么！还会有这么多精力！”  
晨勃！为什么乔纳森还能晨勃！达米安真的想发誓他要远离这种非人类了。  
“很快啦，达米安，你不会有什么感觉啦…”  
乔纳森哑着的声音不太清楚，他的阴茎在缓慢摩梭达米安的臀，慢慢的找到位置，然后一点一点的挤进去。  
“不想跪着可以挨着我噢。”  
这种事情似乎成为平常，只是达米安真的不想动了，他全靠乔纳森抱着他的腰而不整个瘫软进去，或许他真的妥协那句不玩他小鸟里…..罗宾堕落了。  
“你就真的要这个动作吗。”  
他挣脱出一个手要去推乔纳森挨着他的头，可超级小子把脸在他的腋下蹭了蹭，就张开嘴，朝上面舔了下。  
“！！！！！——————————————”  
达米安说不清楚那是种什么感觉，他抓着乔纳森头发的手不受控制的在发抖，整张脸开始微妙的脸红，只是超级小子还是不在意，他又伸出舌头在上面舔了几下，达米安半个身都要软下去了。  
“你…别舔…那里…”  
太奇怪了，达米安被这种新的尴尬而震住了不知道怎么反应，乔纳森抱着他的腰的手还在抠他的肚脐，后面挤压的节奏也没有停止，达米安被这样玩得只能僵硬这个姿势，期待乔纳森什么时候早泄。  
“你不摸摸你自己吗。”  
关节紧张的声音让乔纳森松开点位置好让达米安能把手放下去，他没有学过骨折处理，单纯的给上面滑破的皮贴上止血贴。  
“我不要！”  
罗宾如今只有手在空闲，他的性器被那种缓慢诡异的快感刺激充血，有些可怜的在空气中站着。乔纳森从达米安背后看着那里，他真的很想摸上去。  
“你自慰吧，d，我不会摸上去的。”  
他这是威胁！  
达米安气红了整个脸，抿着嘴不说话，可是乔纳森也没有催，他只是这样热灼灼的去看达米安的小鸟，小超人的呼吸就在旁边，达米安被顶着肩膀，满脸不情愿。  
“…那你能快点射出来吗..”  
他跪了快10分钟了。  
“我会很有兴致的！”  
这种开朗的语气跟现在这样的情景完全不融合，达米安不耐烦的去用手套弄自己，他的手掌动得不太协调，手背跟手指贴的ok绷太多了，那种儿童图案的鲜艳颜色有点刺眼，达米安有些悲哀的给自己撸，他勉强的射出点前液就停止了。  
“我感觉跟心动。”  
乔纳森说。  
“我知道。”  
后面的心跳大得都要把他得背震到了，达米安看着自己手里那点稀疏的精液，能感觉到男性自尊的受损。  
“对了，达米安，我记得我跟你说过我要送你礼物。”  
达米安直觉的升起防御心，他防备的看着乔纳森从被子里翻出什么，那是两个盒子，看着是首饰盒。  
“我几乎用光了我的零花钱，要知道那是我从五岁开始存到现在的。”  
乔纳森打开来给达米安看，那是一个以他眼光来看有点寡淡的戒指，单纯的铂金，上面一粒小钻戒。  
“为什么。”  
这种实质意义太浓厚了，达米安下意识的板着脸，他实在是没办法在这种情况里高兴起来。  
“我只是觉得我应该送你这个。”  
乔纳森知道达米安的富裕，只是他似乎不在乎这种对比了，他把戒指带到自己手上，大小看着有点勉强，但是不会掉下来。  
“你的手指可能会松呢。”  
他怀疑的朝达米安的无名指套进去，果然，小孩的手软软的撑不住这个小戒指，达米安无法控制自己的手指，他手部还处于神经絮乱的阶段，只是沾染精液的手，还有上面的鲜艳的ok绷，破坏这种场景的美感。但达米安似乎有点安心。  
“不合适。”  
他不合适这个，达米安看着那个戒指掉落下去，可是乔纳森接住了。  
“没关系，我就看一下。”  
塞缪尔又一次给达米安带上去，他抓住罗宾的手，挺有兴致的欣赏这个。  
“有些遗憾呢，那我就等你长大再买一次吧，达米安，我会好好存钱的。”  
这个氪星人有点漠视地球的金钱观，乔纳森不在意的掰断了那个戒指，在达米安荒谬的眼神里，套到他的小鸟上。  
“我爱你噢。”  
他再次从背后抱着达米安，只是罗宾还是惊讶，他看着套在自己性器官上被弄得有些脏的戒指，觉得自己是被强制扯到什么事情里出不去了。  
胃痉挛不适宜的发作，达米安吐了出来。

【end】


End file.
